Jaloux, vraiment?
by Akagamie
Summary: Après Trial and Tribulation. "Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas?" OS. YAOI. HunterxWright


**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney ne m'appartiendra jamais. Dommage.**

 **Blabla: L'histoire se passe juste après la fin de Trial and Tribulation (le 3), il y a donc un risque de spoil. Wright et Hunter sont ensemble.**

 **Ici, j'appelle Phoenix Wright par son nom de famille. Comme dans ma tête j'appelle Benjamin Hunter Hunter, je loge tout le monde à la même enseigne, pas de jaloux!**

 **En éspérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Wright était venu en fin de journée dans le bureau du procureur pour saluer Hunter et l'inviter à manger avec lui. Sauf que le procureur devait finir de traiter quelque dossier, aussi, Wright avait décider de l'attendre dans son bureau.

Il s'était assis sur un des fauteuils, et s'occupait comme il pouvait, s'avisant de ne pas gêner la concentration d'Hunter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup de fil. Wright avisa la personne qui l'appelait et sortit pour prendre l'appel.

Le procureur s'interrogea sur l'identité de la personne au bout du fil, mais lorsqu'il entendit à travers la porte Wright s'exprimer un « Maya ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? » , il eut un vague sourire. Maya Fey, l'assistante de l'avocat. C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient une belle paire tous les deux.

Au début, il avait eu du mal à apprécier la jeune médium, qu'il trouvait relativement immature pour son âge, mais au fil des enquêtes et de leur rencontre, il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait une force certaine bien à elle et que parfois, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande maturité. Surtout depuis les événements du temple Hazakura.

Hunter finit un dossier, il ne lui en restait plus que deux et il aurait fini. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils étaient au téléphone. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu remontait à même pas deux semaines, qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc tant à se dire ?

Il se surprit à avoir des pensées comme ça, après tout, ils étaient amis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

À ce moment-là, il entendit Wright clore la conversation par « Okay, tu passes le bonjour à Pearls ! Je t'embrasse, à bientôt ! » , avant qu'il n'entre dans le bureau.

Hunter se pencha un peu plus sur ses dossiers, pour cacher son expression derrière des piles de papier et documents.

« Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était sortit tout seul.

Oui, le grand Benjamin Hunter redoutait la réponse. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu Wright aussi désespérée que lorsque Maya avait été kidnappé par De Killer. Même lors de son procès à lui, Hunter, il n'avait pas affiché une telle expression. Sans compter tous les caprices qu'il lui passait, Pearls lui avait raconté que Phoenix avait subi le Cours Spécial du temple Hazakura pour elle et bien d'autre chose. Même quand Wright lui en avait parlé, il avait failli attraper une pneumonie, rien qu'en y repensant ! Il en arrivait souvent à envier leur relation si simple, si… Naturelle ?

Oui, Hunter était jaloux de Maya Fey. Oh, cela faisait quelque temps que lui et Wright étaient ensemble, mais il avait l'impression, face à la complicité que l'avocat avait avec Maya, que ce n'était que des aventures. Hunter avait souvent le sentiment que leur relation n'était que ça, des coucheries. Entrecoupé de temps à autre de coup à boire, voir d'un repas dans un restaurant. Et de procès.

C'était ses moments ou Hunter était sûr de l'avoir pour lui seul, lorsqu'il s'affrontait pour trouver la vérité. Un des seuls moments où il avait la certitude que Wright l'écoutait, que toute son attention était focalisée sur lui. Certes, son client aussi un peu sans doute ainsi que le témoin, mais c'était le duel de leurs deux logiques, de leurs deux raisonnements, de leur combat pour la vérité qui faisait qu'ils s'acharnaient autant l'un contre l'autre.

Et il se sentait mal par rapport à ça. Parce que c'était égoïste et que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et maintenant, il se cachait sous ses mèches de cheveux et derrière son boulot, parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse et qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer.

« Évidemment que je tiens à elle ! »

Et oui. Il avait envie de demander « Plus qu'à moi ? » Pour le forcer à choisir, mais il ne le ferait pas, après tout, il était Benjamin Hunter et il ne permettait à personne de voir ça faiblesse.

« Je la considère comme ma petite sœur ! »

Sa petite... Sœur ? À ce point ?

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette question, Hunter ?  
-Pour rien. »

Malgré le ton sec, Hunter avait répondu trop vite, lui-même s'en était aperçu. Alors pour l'avocat... Il ne devrait pas tarder à deviner le trouble qui l'envahissait. Il se ratatina un peu plus dans son siège évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard perçant de Wright. L'argenté l'entendit marmonner dans barbe, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa conclusion qu'il lui adressa directement :

« Benjamin Hunter, tu ne serais quand même pas jaloux de Maya quand même ? »

Le procureur ne saurait dire si le ton était moqueur. Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu du mal à réprimer le frisson qui l'avait parcouru quand Wright avait prononcé son nom en entier. Mais il était sûr que s'il relevait la tête, il verrait le sourire victorieux de l'autre, celui qu'il affichait lorsqu'il détenait une preuve décisive. Hunter prit une grande inspiration, se leva en glissant des dossiers au hasard dans sa serviette et fit mine de regarder sa montre avant d'annoncer d'une manière qui lui aurait permis de recevoir l'oscar du meilleur acteur :

« Ah, il est tard, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, je dois y aller. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il souhaitait le plus assuré possible vers la porte. Mais à peine eut-il posé la main sur la poignée lustrée que Wright s'adossa dessus, le regard fixé sur Hunter qui semblait se décomposer. Non, il ne sortirait pas d'ici.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Hunter... »

Visiblement, l'autre s'amusait. Hunter laissa tomber sa pochette et se tourna vers l'avocat.

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
-Alors c'est vraiment ça ? Tu es vraiment jaloux de Maya ?  
-Cesse ce petit jeu, Wright, il n'amuse que toi, fulmina hargneusement Hunter qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans son propre bureau.  
-Je ne joue pas. Et puis... Tu n'as pas à ressentir ça vis-à-vis de Maya...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu n'es pas à ma place que je sache !  
-Hunter.

Le procureur, emporté par sa fureur, s'était rapproché de Wright, mais il venait d'être stoppé dans son élan par son nom, prononcé d'une voix profonde, calme et maîtrisée. Wright semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres. Et il était vraiment proche.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir « menacé » par elle. Je vous aime tous les deux autant, mais de manière différente. Maya, je te l'ai dit, est comme une sœur pour moi. Toi, tu es l'homme qui a changé ma vie. Au sens figuré, comme au sens propre. »

Hunter reculait sous les mots, et Wright avançait de même jusqu'à ce que le dos du procureur rencontre le mur.

« Tu es celui qui m'a permis de choisir ma voix, celui qui m'a confirmé dans mes choix. Celui que j'ai détesté quand il est parti, celui que j'ai retrouvé, qui m'a permis d'avancer, de me trouver. Et plus important, celui que j'aime. »

Hunter avait senti le souffle des paroles de Wright sur ses lèvres alors qu'elles se finissaient dans un murmure. L'argenté avait perdu ses mots. Pas de ses répliques cinglantes, dont il avait le secret, pas de bégaiement pour sauver sa fierté. Juste une forme de soulagement. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois que Wright lui parlait comme ça, à cœur ouvert, qu'il disait vraiment ce qu'il pensait et ça le touchait.

Phoenix pencha sa tête et embrassa doucement Benjamin, sur les lèvres, sans aller plus loin. L'argenté ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le baisé le plus langoureux, ni le plus torride qu'ils aient échangé, mais sa pureté et son innocence était ce qui acheva de rassurer Hunter sur la profondeur des sentiments que lui vouait l'avocat. Lorsque Wright sépara leurs lèvres, ce fut Hunter qui les rattrapa. Il noua ses bras autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que son jabot de dentelle était trop serré autour de son cou tellement la boule dans sa gorge était présente. Wright fit de même l'entourant de ses bras, et l'argenté fourra sa tête dans son épaule. Inspirant et expirant profondément. La déclaration de l'avocat l'avait ému.

Ils observèrent le silence. Wright imprimait des mouvements de balancements imperceptibles qui permirent au procureur de soulager le stress.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et Hunter n'osait toujours pas regarder Wright dans les yeux. Oui, il avait honte de son comportement, même si la déclaration de l'avocat l'avait soulagé et rassuré.

Wright sourit.

« Tu veux aller manger un morceau ? Je t'invite. »

Hunter acquiesça et laissa l'avocat lui prendre la main jusqu'au restaurant.

* * *

 **Vos impressions?**


End file.
